


Confessions

by Chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay (ThatNerd1)



Series: Chlo's Uncategorised Fics [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien salt, F/M, Lila salt, Salt, class salt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 08:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20850380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatNerd1/pseuds/Chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay
Summary: Marinette is fed up with Adrien, so she takes it out on his statue.





	Confessions

Marinette stared at the statue. Tikki had told her to practise sharing her feelings. She didn’t say which feelings.

She took a deep breath, “Adrien, I know I’m supposed to be your ‘Everyday Ladybug’, but,” She paused, trying to get her thoughts together, “I can’t. Lila has been tormenting me since I got back. I know you said to take the high road. But I can’t knowing she threatened to take you and the rest of my friends away.”

Marinette sighed, “It doesn’t help that I’m full of responsibilities and promises! I have my commissions, the bakery, homework and not to mention-, ” she cut herself off.

She took another breath, “It doesn’t help that the boy I love told me to ignore my morals and ignore a bully.”

She groaned, “God, I love you, Adrien, but you can be a fucking idiot sometimes! I get that you were brought up to ignore lies about you in the media, but it’s not the same as real life. You need to stand up for yourself! You have no backbone!”

Marinette put her head on the statues shoulder and groaned. 'This is stupid. But I feel better, I guess.’

She sighed, “I have had the biggest crush on you since you gave me your umbrella.”

“It certainly doesn’t make me feel better that everyone knows you have the biggest crush on Ladybug! I can’t even tell you that I’m her! You don’t know how much that hurts. To love someone, who loves a part of you that you can’t share. It’s awful.”

The statue twitched, “Marinette?”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry its so short. Thanks to @mcheang for the prompt


End file.
